


Hope is Like The Sun

by pineapples_and_bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Leia, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia Organa-centric, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Space Mom Leia Organa, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapples_and_bananas/pseuds/pineapples_and_bananas
Summary: When Leia discovers a problem with the adoption rate of minor Alderaanians, she takes it upon herself to fix it, however, when she realizes that one of the children has yet to be chosen, she becomes attached.!I do not own any of the characters in the Star Wars universe!
Relationships: Han Solo & Original Character(s), Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Original Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> This is my first fic on AO3, but I had this idea and knew I wanted to write it! I usually prewrite chapters, and should update about once or twice a week, but for now, I will be pre posting the first two so you can get a feel for the story.  
> Here's the facts: Leia is the Alderaanian Ambassador in the Alderaanian Diaspora, she runs all affairs concerning her living people.  
> I incorporated some facts taken from the Legends (mainly that I've read on Wookiepedia), because they go more in depth about her backstory, and there are some funny things.  
> It's very Leia centric, so if you're not into that, this may not be the fic for you.  
> Tags, as well as the rating are subject to change as I continue writing this piece. For now, this is how they will be.  
> The first chapter is quite short compared to my other chapters, but it's more of an introduction as to what exactly is happening.

A year after the destruction of the Death Star II, the New Republic was finally established. Treaties had been signed between the New Republic and the last of the imperials, and they were all on trial. The New Republic was finally in full swing, run by Chancellor Mon Mothma, and at the center of all of this was Ambassador Leia Organa of the Alderaanian Diaspora, her husband Han Solo, and her Jedi twin brother, Luke Skywalker.

"Ambassador?" Giovanna, Leia's secretary asked quietly, peering through the door. Leia looked up from her datapad and leaned her head on her hand.

"Gio, it's Leia. And please, come in."

Giovanna took a hesitant step into the main office, but stayed standing. "Am- Leia. The Chancellor would like to speak with you as soon as you're free. She has important matters to discuss with you."

Leia nodded formally. "Thank you Gio, you're dismissed." She sighed and shook her head. She already knew what non wanted to speak to her about. The diaspora had it's own orphanage for the Alderaanian children that were orphaned during the war or because of suicide, and there was an alarming amount of kids. They had to do something about it, but not many people wanted to take in a child who couldn't speak basic, and there sadly weren't many adult Alderaanians to adopt children, or even willing to adopt children for that matter. Leia's current focus was on using her personal funds to hire teachers to teach the children Basic. They were in school, yes, but an Alderaanian school with teachers who weren't on planet during the destruction. The children needed to learn Basic, it was vital to their adoption, and especially for the younger children who weren't even in school.

She grabbed her com off the desk and quickly punched in Mon's code. "Ambassador," Mon smiled. "Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I didn't want to bother you, although this problem is important."

Leia nodded and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes, this is... Big. I'm working on it but I really need ideas on how to handle this."

"Well, I was talking with some of the senators, and they believed that a fair of sorts could be a wonderful idea."

Leia's eyes lit up at the idea, making Mon smile. "Oh Mon, that's a wonderful idea. Really, something we could organize with the academy. People could meet the kids!"

She continued rambling out ideas to Mon and taking down all of her ideas on her datapad until they had planned out almost an entire adoption fair. The kids would each have a family that was willing to take them around the fair. There would be food, games, and rides to entertain everyone out on the greenspace on Hosnian Prime. It was a great idea and hopefully it would work out well.

* * *

"Leia, you've been working on this secret project for well over a month. When will you tell me what it is?" Han whined one night after waltzing into Leia's office in their apartment.

Leia sighed and rolled her eyes. "It'll be announced soon, so I suppose you can know." She grinned. "We're planning an adoption fair for the Alderaanian orphans. People can choose a child or siblings to take around the fair and get to know them. They can see if the child will be a good fit for their home. I know the term 'adoption fair' seems rather trivial, as though it is some sort of game, but you know, that isn't actually the goal."

Han smiled. It was a long time since Leia was this excited about something. He didn't think he had seen her this happy about Alderaanian affairs since she was appointed the Ambassador. "Princess, that's great! And no, it doesn't sound _trivial._ " He paused and his smile faltered. "But what about the language barrier?"

She mocked offense. "I've been planning this for well over a month with many intelligent people. You think I haven't thought about that?" She laughed at his reaction. "I'm kidding. The children are all learning Basic and doing well. The carnival won't be for another month and a half anyway."

"Wow, Leia. That's honestly great. These kids will find families in the most amazing way possible."

"Not everyone is like my parents were. They don't take one look at a sad child and decide that they'll do everything in their power to keep them safe. I decided that these children deserve something special to find their potential families and when Mon suggested something she had discussed with some friends, I knew the idea was perfect." Leia's com began buzzing on the table in front of her.

She shrugged and turned it on, immediately grinning when she saw her brother's face.

"There's my wonderful little sister!"

She rolled her eyes and Luke and Han began laughing. "Luke please. I'm clearly the older twin." The three laughed for a moment before Leia continued. "So, why did you call?"

"I wanted to see what you were up to. I've been traveling the galaxy while you're busy running it." Han scoffed. "She's barely running it, kid, although she sure does act like she is."

"Please, I'm just busy. We have big plans for the diaspora." She grinned. "The announcement will be tomorrow. I do hope you'll be able to come, Luke."

Luke gave his sister a reassuring smile. No matter what, they had missed out on far too much time together, and he loved her, he would do anything to spend time with her. "Of course, Leia. I will always be with you to support you."

"Thank you, Luke."

Luke shrugged. "I'm your brother, I will always be here for you. Anyway, I was just checking in. May the Force be with you."

"And with you as well." She smiled warmly and turned off her com, turning to Han.

"You and Luke have fit into this whole brother-sister dynamic pretty nicely." He observed.

She smirked. "It's the Force and the twin gene doing their job."

"Yeah, well it's kinda creepy. I mean, you can read each other's thoughts."

It was true, they could read each other's thoughts. They could also talk to each other through the Force. Leia could even levitate objects, but that wasn't a power she often abused.

"Well that's the fun of it. We're twins but make every coincidence completely purposeful." She smiled. "I have two trials I have to sit through tomorrow, and if I'm being honest, I'm not really up to hearing more about what the Empire got away with. I should probably finish up and then sleep."

Han sighed dramatically. "Leia, you've gotta talk to be about this, I mean, you're hearing things that your father did to innocent people. This isn't really healthy to bottle up."

"I'm fine. Really." She told him, completely unconvincingly. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she'd never get over it and if she let it manifest in her brain without letting out, she thought she'd be fine.

Leia Organa may be insanely smart, but when it came to how to deal with years upon years of trauma and existential crises, she somehow was only left with maybe three braincells, if she was lucky.

Han rolled his eyes. He could see through her quite well. Surely not as well as she could see through him, but well enough. "Mhm. Go to sleep now. Your work can wait. You need sleep if you're so adamant on attending trials that you don't need to be present for."

"Maybe if I'm at enough of them... Then I won't be caught off guard when I'm a witness." She stated shakily, staring off into nothing.

To say it was creepy was an understatement. She looked small, scared, and Han was caught off guard. She hadn't told him she was supposed to be a witness for anything, and to know that someone had done something bad enough that she was a witness was unsettling.

"You're supposed to be a witness?"

She nodded and took a shaky breath. "Yes, from when I was on Vader's ship... And the Death Star..."

"Leia," Han began, trying to catch her eye. "Leia, look at me." She turned up slightly and looked him in the eye. "You are not him, you never will be. They aren't trying to get information out of you to use it against you, it is to put bad guys in prison cells where they've belonged for years. Okay?"

She nodded and looked down at the data pad in front of her. She'd be fine. She always was. And hey, what harm would a little extra trauma do? 


	2. Episode II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gets to have a one-on-one with one of the kids at the academy, and then gets into a but of an argument with Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first chapter a little over a day ago and I've already gotten so many reads? Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also, when Leia is at the academy, she is talking Alderaanian to the students (for this it's Ellisia).  
> I had considered using French, and I still am for when she's at the fair later on to differentiate things.

The announcement was a complete success. The children were beyond excited, and already almost everyone had a family to take them. Even Luke had volunteered to help a child, even though he wasn't looking to adopt.

Leia had gone by the academy to oversee the children's lessons, and oversaw all of the applications. So far, they had almost every child taken, except a few.

A young boy named Alec was yet to have a family. He was a hyper kid, and not many people were willing to take a hyper child around a carnival.

Another child, Solana, had learning difficulties. Something that people weren't very keen on dealing with.

And then there was Ellisia. She was turning six, but was extremely tiny. She was having issues learning basic, and mainly stuck to Alderaanian, and was quiet and shy. This made things slightly complicated, but Leia knew she'd find a family for the little angel. 

As she sifted through more and more applications from different people from all over, Leia smiled. By the time she finished reading these, all of the children would definitely have homes. If not, there was leadership lines up to take a child for the day.

* * *

She was wrong. 

She had 127 children and 126 of them had a family willing to get to know them. Yet, one child, Ellisia, the child with the most issues (which really, was surprising, all things considered.) was the one child without a family to have fun with. 

While Leia walked down the halls of the academy, she debated how she'd tell everyone they all had a family to go to the carnival with, but then, she'd have to pull Ellisia off to the side and tell her what really happened. 

"Your Highness." The headmaster smiled and curtsied. "My name is Louisa Hanna and I am the headmaster of the academy" 

Leia smiled diplomatically. "Please Miss Hanna, there's no need to be formal." She walked into the office at the direction of Louisa and sat in a chair. "Now, good news or bad news first?" 

"My mother always said bad news first, but I'll say good news." 

"Good choice." Leia chuckled. "Well, on the good side, we have one hundred and twenty six students with a family to watch them during the Fair." 

Louisa was smiling happily until it dawned on her. "But there's one hundred and twenty seven students here..." 

Leia sighed and frowned. She still didn't know what she would do about this. She'd have to meet Ellisia before she could decide. "and that's the bad news. Ellisia Tanner is still in need of a family... I'm not sure what we'll do yet. I'm... Thinking of something." 

Louisa nodded. "Well figure something out." She then grinned. Her ability to change emotions at a whim immediately made Leia envious. "Why not we meet the kids, shall we?" She asked standing up and walking towards the door. 

"Perfect." Leia replied, following closely behind. 

As they made their way through the small academy to the tiny auditorium, Leia couldn't help but feel a slight pull through the force. Luke hadn't been teaching her much - she didn't want that - but she knew enough that a child in there was force sensitive.

She followed the headmaster onto the small platform which they considered to be a stage, and watched as the children all gasped at the sight of their princess. She looked considerably more princess-like than usual. It was to help the children adjust. It wasn't like she was wearing a tiara, but she was wearing what jewelry she still owned from her apartments on Couruscant which had been raided before imperials went through, as well as a modest, light blue dress, covered in golden embroidery. 

To say she looked like a princess was quite honestly an understatement, but to say she looked like a queen just felt unbelievably rude. 

Louisa stood, head high, addressing the children in perfect Alderaanian. "Children, this is, as you all know, Princess Leia Organa." 

And to respond to the introduction, the children - still standing, which was wonderful that they knew how to formally greet the crown princess, but it was well beyond nesescary - replied once again in perfect Alderaanian; "Welcome your Highness." 

Leia chuckled and stepped forward. "Please, you may sit." she looked around at all of their faces. She could tell through the force, that a little girl with two braided pigtails reaching down to her waist was most definitely the force sensitive child. "I am pleased to announce to you all that our adoption Fair will be a complete success." 

She watched as all of the children smiled happily.

"They haven't been this happy in..." Louisa sighed and pondered for a moment. "It's been a very long time."

Leia frowned. These children deserved some ounce of happiness. Every child does. They're so small and young and have their entire lives ahead of them, and they were forced to grow up so young. She knows the feeling and it's... not great.

Louisa settled down the children who were all happily chattering away in Alderaanian, but Leia kept her eyes on the little force sensitive girl.

She wasn't sure how a force sensitive child came to be on Alderaan (except for herself, but that had to have been meticulously planned), but life has its ways, she knows that to be true.

"You are all dismissed, please retuen to your classes with your teachers." Louisa waved the children and teachers away and they all got up and began shuffling out. "Ellisia Tanner, could you please stay for a moment?"

Leia's eyes widened when she noticed that the force sensitive girl was actually Ellisia. 

Ellisia walked over tentatively. It was clear she was nervous in from of Leia, which made her smile.

She crouched down to Ellisia's level and held out her hand to the small girl. "Hi Ellie- is it alright if I call you Ellie?" Ellisia nodded shyly. "Okay. My name is Leia. It's okay, you can come here." She hadn't spoken Alderaanian in quite some time, and yet, it still flowed with elegance and grace, just as it did when she was younger. 

Louisa hovered nearby for a moment before quietly walking out and allowing Leia to talk to the small girl alone, meanwhile, Ellie quickly wrapped her arms around Leia, catching her off guard, but quickly recovering and hugging her back.

"I like your hair." Ellie stated quietly.

Leia smiled. She adored the little girl. She was cute and reminded her of Luke. Shy, but sweet. "Thank you." She thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Here, why not you sit down and I'll do it for you too."

Ellie's eyes lit up at the idea of having her princess braid her hair for her. Really, the style wasn't difficult, it was just a simple braided bun, similar to what she wore during the medal ceremony on Yavin IV what seemed like years ago.

"Now," Leia began as she started pulling Ellie's hair out of its braids. "So far, we have families for all of the children... Except you." Ellie's shoulders drooped, and the sadness that began to come off in waves almost overwhelmed Leia. She frowned sadly. "But, we're working on something. We'll make it work, I'm sure of that."

She began pinning up Ellie's hair, all of her thoughts flooding into Leia's mind. She'd have to talk to Luke, he'd know what to do. And maybe finding a force sensitive family would help her. She needed some sort of training, at least Leia's level. Who would take her though?

And then it hit her; her and Han could take Ellie. 

Of course, she'd have to talk to Han. She didn't know if he'd want to do this or not, but really, underneath all of Han's annoying traits, he was a big softie, especially since he was an orphan like Ellie. He'd adore her, she could already tell.

Leia placed the last pin in Ellie's hair and smiled at her work. "There, finished." She spun Ellie around and saw she had been crying. Leia wiped her tears away delicately and pulled the small girl into another hug. "Ellie? Ellie, hun, what's wrong?"

Ellie sniffles quietly and pulled away a little. "I miss my mommy."

Ah, so that was it. Luckily, this was what Leia had been dealing with since she was nineteen, or really, if she wanted to go that far, basically her entire life. "I do too sweetheart. Do you remember your mommy at all?"

Sometimes it was best to just let it all out now.

Ellie shook her head. "Not really... I saw a picture once.. On accident." Leia encouraged her to continue, so she did. "She was really pretty, but she looked... Sad?"

Leia nodded slowly and pulled Ellie into her lap. Ellie wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in Leia's shoulder. "Well, I was adopted,"

"Really?" Ellie squeaked.

"Yes," Leia chuckled. "I don't remember much about her either, she died when I was very young, like you." She sighed and held her composure. "But I promise you sweet girl, I will help you find a new family who will love you so very much. They certainly won't replace your mommy, but I promise you, they will never expect to."

The two just sat for a moment. It was sweet, sad silence. Kids didn't ever fully understand, and if Leia was being perfectly honest, she didn't know if what she said was more for her or for Ellie.

She kissed Ellie's forehead and smiled. "Now, you need to get back to your class, but I'll be back soon, as soon as I know what's going to happen, okay?" Ellie nodded and climbed down.

"Okay..." She played with the bottom of her tunic nervously. "Thank you for doing my hair... And talking to me."

Leia gave the girl a comforting smile. "Of course. Now, run along."

* * *

Leia opened the door to her and Han's apartment far later than usual. She had been working ever since she got back from the academy. Going though Ellie's records, learning all she could about the young girl.

"Well your highnessness, you're home far later than normal." Han pointed out the moment she flopped into the couch.

She nodded. "I had a lot to do after I got back from the academy."

"How was that anyway?"

She explained her entire trip, starting with meeting the kids, the force sensitive girl, who she later learned was Ellisia. Her entire conversation with the little girl. Even her idea.

"So you want to make a promise to a little girl who might get attached, just to let her down?"

Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Han, that's not what I said. We'll get to know her, we'll consider it. Honestly, you'd love her, she's a little sweetheart."

Han sighed. "Leia, she'll get attached, you've already made her a promise and you don't know if you can keep it. You were lucky, we all know that you were lucky." He shook his head and sighed. She didn't understand. "Most kids aren't..."

"I know, Han!" Leia shot back. "I just want to make it up to this one girl." She sat herself back down on the couch. "She sat there in that sad, little auditorium all alone. The kids were all talking to one another, and she sat there quietly. She has no friends. She has no family. She has a power that I assure you she is afraid of; it is insanely overwhelming. She needs love, and a family and a home - things we can give her!" She looked him dead in the eye. "Just... think about it. If not for her, for me..."

Han watched his wife walk away, most likely to get out of her dress.

He understood everything she was saying, he really did, but he just didn't think he could do it. Like Leia said, this girl - Ellisia he believes - deserves love, a family and a home. She needs a safe space to grow up, in a stable household, and honestly, he's scared.

He doesn't really know how to be a dad, Leia on the other hand, she adores kids, no matter how depressing they may be, she wants to let children live the life they deserve, the life she was lucky enough to have. She had told him that she sat there and comforted the girl while she braided Ellisia's hair, and he couldn't help but wonder, who does that?

He sure wouldn't. It took him three years for Leia to soften up to him, and he honestly tried. What about a child with trauma almost matching hers? Leia was closed off, she was admittidly extremely difficult to deal with because of that. A shy kid will only be worse.

He can cook, he can clean, he's a good pilot and mechanic, but being a dad sounds insanely out of his comfort zone.

He didn't notice Leia creep back into the room until she called his name quietly. He was right, she braided her hair into a simple crown, and was now wearing some black pants and a light purple tunic, as opposed to her nicer dress that she was wearing earlier.

"I'm sorry. I just-" She sighed and shook her head, frustrated.

He cut her off. "You want to do good for other people, I get that Leia. You've wanted to do that since the day I met you and you were screaming at me to get off the Death Star so we could blow the damn thing up." She gave him a small smile and he chuckled. "But you have to think, are we really ready for this?"

Leia shrugged. "I don't know..."

And she wasn't lying when she said that, she knew she had some undealt with trauma, they could deem her an unfit mother because of that, and when a child came to her, crying because of nightmares, or even worse, caught her having nightmares, what would she do then? But she wanted this, she really did. And not only because she wanted to do good, but because she wanted something good in her life, a new family that wouldn't leave her, in a safe place that she trusted, and whether she trusted herself or not, that was unimportant.

And that's exactly what she told Han. As much as she hated being vulnerable, but it was the only way he'd open up to her.

"Now, what about you? What are you so nervous about? And don't lie to me, I know whether or not you are."

He smirked, but turned serious once again, explaining all of his fears.

"Can I really be a dad? I mean, do you see me in that position? I don't know how to deal with kids." He sighed. "Look at you, think about how long it took for us to get to a point where we could have a civil conversation without immediately starting to argue." 

"Han, you're amazing, I know you'd love her, she's like Luke, he's like your little brother and you are so protective of him, just imagine how you'd be with her. And as for me, that was be being stubborn. Not you." She admitted to him with a small smile. "She at least needs a family for the fair. Everyone will be meeting their child next week to get to know them. She needs at least someone."

"We can do that." Leia's eyes lit up, beyond excited. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "But, I still need to think about all of this before we even consider adopting a child."

"Of course." She grinned happily, kissing him. "I'll fill out the applications tomorrow."

Han nodded and smiled. Leia was really, truly happy again. Her actually acting her age, being some diplomtic, political, Jedi whiz was amazing, but her being happy all the time was even better. 

And that's when he knew they should do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes chapter two! Thank you all so much, I'm having so much fun writing this!
> 
> Any and all feedback is highly appreciated, and I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am! 
> 
> May the force be with you!


	3. Episode III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning, force ghosts and uncertainties...

A few days passed, she filled out the application forms, and went directly to the academy to tell Ellie. As she assumed, the girl was ecstatic, she clung to Leia in front of her entire first grade class, making the other kids glare jealously. It made Leia want to laugh out loud at the idea of some tiny six year olds being jealous of a little girl.

She continued organizing. She even got word from Louisa that Ellie's self-confidence was up, and she wasn't acting as shy all the time. Ellie had someone on her side for once, someone who understood her and was willing to give her what she deserved.

Her and Han kept talking, actually talking, and they landed on going to the academy's family day for the fair, and proceeding from there. They'd get to know her better, and then they'd talk again. She was alright with that. 

Leia was happy. If she wasn't thinking about the trial she was witness for in two weeks time, she'd be fine, and she was. That is, until one night, well after Han had gone to bed, but she was still working in her office, and she got a visitor.

"You know, I was absolutely certain it was a girl. Who knew I'd be right?"

Leia slammed her datapad down on the small couch but stayed curled up. " _Go away_." She hissed. 

"Leia, I'm sorry. I really am... I-"

"No. I don't want your excuses, I don't want your apologies, you will never have my forgiveness." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was so late. "You _ruined_ my life..." She hissed.

He nodded and sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I wouldn't have condoned that if I had known..."

"You shouldn't have condoned that at all! An entire planet was destroyed, billions of lives were lost! There are children who are essentially all under my care because their parents felt as though they couldn't be in this galaxy because of what _you_ had done!" She yelled. "There is no excuse for Alderaan... There never will be..."

"I regret everything I had ever done. Let's just put this plain and simply," He began, chuckling slightly at Leia's scowl. "The Force, it sucks. Being the Chosen One? I was never truly a fan." He joked lightly

She tilted her head curiously. The Chosen One? "What do you mean by the Chosen One?" She asked.

She decided, in a brief moment of weakness? no, she wasn't weak, maybe she was just tired, maybe it was her unconditional love for her brother or her need to be validated by some adult figure after all she'd been through (she chose to go with the former two), but she chose to be civil. She'd never forgive Anakin. _Never_. What he did was unforgivable, but for Luke, she'd attempt to be civil. 

"I never had a biological dad." He explained, simply.

She scoffed. "Yeah, neither did I. Until now I suppose."

He mocked offense. "Ouch." She gave him a small smile and he returned it. He was actually getting somewhere. "What I mean is that biologically, I only had a mother. My midichlorian count was higher than anyone ever - even Yoda."

"I understand about a half of what you said, but basically, you're telling me, that I'm in some way, a part of the Force?"

She couldn't believe the man. She was trying to at least be slightly civil, _for Luke's sake_ she reminded herself, and yet, Anakin was spewing a load of bantha crap in her face.

"Sort of... Not really. I don't know for sure, the logistics of this were never something I fully understood." He chuckled. "It was said I would bring balance to the Force, but that clearly never got very far."

She glared at him, unamused. "Not funny."

"Okay, sorry." He thought for a moment, while Leia watched him, pretending to be uninterested, but failing miserably. "You need to be trained."

She shook her head. "No, absolutely not. I'm learning a few things, how to meditate, but I will never do more than float some rocks."

"Force you are stubborn." He sighed but then laughed. "You are most definitely my kid."

She glared at him again. He was absolutely infuriating! "And that right there, that is why I will never train! _I don't want to become you._ "

"Wait, that's why you don't want to train?" He asked, but immediately cursed himself for not realizing that. Of course that's why she wouldn't want to train as a Jedi.

"I can't become you... I know I'm angry, I know that. I have the temper of a two years old. Luke told me I've already channeled the dark side before and I just... I can't do that again." She admitted quietly. 

"When did you use the dark side?"

Leia smirked. "When I strangled Jabba the Hutt."

Anakin grinned. "Nice." He hated Jabba and he felt a swell of pride in knowing it was _his_ daughter who killed the giant space slug. 

She allowed herself a brief moment to be happy, to feel the validation that Anakin was giving her, before her smile faltered and she cursed herself for going off subject and joking with _Darth Vader_. 

"I just-" She sighed. "I don't trust myself enough to to that. I don't trust these random powers I've been cursed with."

Anakin couldn't help but be upset. He didn't want her to hate him. He knew why she did, but it didn't mean he was liked it. "It's not a curse, it'll help you. You're too strong in the force to go untrained. It'll break you eventually."

"How?"

"When you were with that little girl and her emotions overwhelmed you."

She gaped. "Who told you that? Was it Luke?" she asked. 

"Luke." He confirmed. "If you're really planning on adopting the kid, you need to know more."

"Luke is so going to be dead when I see him again!" He rolled her eyes and she gave him a defiant look. "If Han and I end up adopting her, Luke will train her. I do want her trained. Just... not by me."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine... I- I know you don't want my validation, you don't want to hear my opinions, but I want to say this anyway because no matter what, you still are my daughter-"

"Spit it out." Leia cut in, not enjoying his little speech. 

"Ah- well... for the record, I like that little girl. Ellie was it?" She nodded quietly, intent on seeing where this would end. "She's perfect for you and your husband, and trust me when I say, after she finally comes out of her shell more, you'll love her even more than you do now." 

"I- thank you..." Leia whispered softly, at a loss for words. She had to give Luke a sliver of credit, Anakin was a very different person from Vader, making her confused as to how such a sweet child - he was a child, a young adult, younger than her when he turned - turn into such a monster. 

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Leia's question hanging in the air, but nobody brought it up. Leia didn't want to hear it and Anakin didn't want to explain it. It hurt too much. 

By then it was most definitely very early in the morning, but really, what was the point of going home. Leia was here, talking to the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, her (somehow) father.

She then began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Anakin asked after a moment.

She waited for her laughter to die down before explaining herself. "I just thought, here I am, it's beyond late, most likely early morning, this is my what, _sixth_ cup of caf in the past _four_ hours? And I'm talking to the ghost of _Anakin Skywalker_ , who is, somehow, by blood, my father." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "For all I know I'm probably hallucinating."

He smiled. She had admitted he was her father. "You're not though."

She nodded. "I know. It's just funny." She sighed and weighed an idea in her head, before eventually coming out and saying it. "Seeing as you told me about you some, I'd assume it's only fair if I told you about me, so, what do you want to know?"

She was being bold, she knew that. She hated him, but for some strange reason (it had to be the lack of sleep and the fact that she was basically high on caf) she wanted to keep talking to Anakin. 

He pondered for a moment. There was so much. _Her favourite colour, her favourite food, who she looked up to in life_ , anything really.

And so she did.

She told him stories from her childhood, the two laughing happily for well over an hour. It was so very strange. She explained her complete fascination with Padmé Amidala, how incredible she was, and how much she admired her.

"I knew her..." Anakin told her after he heard Leia ramble on and on.

Her eyes lit up. "My father had too!" She exclaimed happily, which felt more like a blow to the stomach to him. "What was she like? I knew a little bit from what he had told me about her, but you must know more!"

The fact that she could go from acting her age to acting like a teenager was surprising, yet also not. 

"She was... she was my best friend." He sighed, shaking his head but smiling brightly. "I loved her... _so much_."

She tilted her head in confusion. That must've been another trait of hers. "You were close?"

He sighed. Better late than never. "My wife."

She paused for a moment, and then opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again. "You're not saying-"

"She was your mother." Anakin cut in. "She was so excited too." He continued, his head drifting off to another universe where everything was alright and life was happy bliss. "She was adamant it would be a boy, I on the other hand, was absolutely sure it would be a girl. Of course, we picked out names for both, Luke if it was a boy, and Leia if it was a girl. I hoped that you would look just like her, brown hair and brown eyes. And as much as I hated politicians - I still do - I hoped you would be a politician like her, fight for the greater good and all that." He rambled, still off in his other dimension. 

Why he was telling her this, he'd never really know, but it felt nice. Even if Leia didn't didn't accept him as her father, he still loved her. She was his, _his little girl_ , who was all grown up, looked just like her mother with all of her beliefs and her father's spunk and personality, and it was bliss. He would forever curse himself for not noticing it sooner, the way her eyes shined like Padmé's, how her hair was the same colour and that she had the same amount of passion in all of her speeches as Padmé did. He ruined Leia's life. It was all his fault. The moment he decided that he would become friends with Palpatine, when he turned, he had already ruined it, and she didn't even know yet. 

To Leia, it should've been obvious, really, that Padmé Amidala was her mother. Her father talked about her constantly, explaining to a small, toddler Leia that the Empire tried to cover her legacy, but that the Organa family would always remember her for all that she was. She knew stories about her from the Clone Wars, she learned all about her, did school projects about her, based speeches off of hers, now it seemed obvious.

"What happened to her?" Leia whispered sleepily.

Anakin sighed. He couldn't get into this now. It was late and both of them had been vulnerable enough for months for them. "That's a story for another time. You need sleep."

"You're not my dad." Leia retorted quietly and then winced. She didn't mean to be rude and snappy, but she wasn't really wrong... Bail Organa would always be her father, first and foremost, and that was how it would always be. 

He chuckled, not taking any offense. "Technically I am, and I'm telling you you need to sleep."

Leia sighed dramatically, allowing a cheeky smile to deep into her childish pout. "You aren't the boss of me though."

"Sleep." Anakin instructed, fading away.

Leia nodded and laid down on the couch she was sitting on, work long forgotten, and smiled, then frowned.

She was supposed to hate Vader - she did hate him, she always would - but then again, this wasn't Vader who she was talking to. She was talking to _Anakin Skywalker,_ Jedi Knight and Clone Wars General, her _father_ by all ligitimate means. It felt surprisingly nice to rant about her problems in the dead of night to him, to joke around and learn more about her past, as well as his. 

She did have to slap Luke though, that needed to happen at some point. But it could wait, for now, she needed sleep.

* * *

It was the day where all of the families would get to meet the kids at the academy. It was all organized, they would gather in the auditorium, Leia would briefly explain what was going to happen before the school day started, and the parents would get to spend a day with their respected child or children before the fair. Why they chose to do this, Leia wasn't sure. She hadn't been the one to come up with the idea, and when it was brought to the table, she found it unnecessary, but Mon thought it would be a good idea, a good way to get some children into the adoption process before the fact, so Leia agreed. 

The kids would be speaking basic, a feat they had yet to do for an entire day, which could potentially become an issue, but for most, it wouldn't be too difficult.

"Han, _please_ hurry up!" Leia shouted into the refresher.

She was dressed, she had her hair done, she had her makeup done, and Han was still sitting around. 

"We can't be late, we need to go!"

He walked out so nonchalantly that Leia wanted to scream at him. "Relax, I'm ready."

" _Ugh_!" She scoffed. "Just- come on, we need to go." She sighed, dragging him out to their driver, heels clicking softly. 

The pair sat down in the speeder. The trip was only about fifteen minutes, as long as the traffic wasn't bad. Just enough time for Leia to explain everything she needed to with Han.

Han ended up being the one to break the silence. "Okay, so break it down for me. Tell me about the kid." 

"Her name is Ellisia Tanner. She's six, super small, long, curly brown hair - basically ringlettes - and blue eyes. She's quiet, and isn't great with basic, but she's incredibly polite about it." She explained. "Oh, and she's force sensitive." She added making it seem as though it was an afterthought, although that was not what she intended. 

"Okay..." Han dralwed out after a long pause. "So... She won't understand me?"

Leis shook her head, grinning. "She understands basic, she's just not great at speaking it. I can translate for you, it's what I'll be doing most of the day anyway." She reassured him.

"So she's basically just a mini you that can't speak basic?" He asked, looking her dead-on for confirmation.

She shrugged. "More like Luke."

The two sat in silence. Leia, fiddling with the comlink in her hand, and Han, thinking. 

He still wasn't 100% sure about all of this. What if the girl ended up hating him, what if he couldn't bond with her? 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, breaking the silence and making her jump slightly. 

"Are you not?" 

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine, I was just making sure you were fine." 

Leia rolled her eyes. "You're lying." She sighed. "Han, what's troubling you now?"

"She's gonna hate me, we're not going to bond, I'm gonna suck and that's going to end in you hating me and then you'll leave me and take her with you and I'll be all alone and-" 

"Okay, I'm going to cut you off right there." Leia cut in, forcing him to stop spiralling. "What is with you? You're always so sure of everything, and you're never like this. What's wrong?" 

He sighed. "You seem so happy, and so excited, and I can tell you really like this kid." She nodded. "You deserve to be happy, and here I am, and I'm just... not sure I can do this." 

"And why aren't you sure?" 

"I never had a dad growing up. _Ever_. I'll probably suck, and I'm not all too appealing to kids, I'm not interesting, I'm obnoxious and sit around on the Falcon playing with the mechanics." He admitted quietly. "I'm not really the definition of a dad Leia." 

Leia shook her head and looked outside at the traffic. They were almost there. "Just wait, you'll love her, and then you'll realize that you can do this. I have faith in you. I don't doubt you, so why do you?" The speeder finally stopped, waiting for them to get off. "Now, let's go and get a feel for things, huh? We'll even see Luke while we're there."

He nodded, entirely unsure. "Okay..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story Ani!  
> (yes, yes Leia obviously wouldn't be so open to Anakin usually, but she's tired and high on caf, also, daddy issues, validation issues, you picking up what I'm putting down?)
> 
> Also before I edited this, it was at barely 2000 words, but I added way more to Ani and Leia's convo, plus some background from both of their POVs (I switch around sometimes, I hope it isn't confusing), and honestly I really love that section.
> 
> Next up we get to meet Ellie for longer! (I'm considering posting the chapter really soon, I'm very excited.)
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying, as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	4. Episode IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie meets Han, has some doubts, but remembers how important hope can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder before we get started, whenever Ellie is talking to Leia alone, they're speaking in Alderaanian.
> 
> Also yes, I changed the title. Read the notes at the end for more details!

Walking into the auditorium was different the second time around. It was far more overflowing, all of the children in uniforms this time, all white and all of them with small name tags stating their names and grades.

When Leia and Han walked in, everyone stopped and stared at the princess, the kids immediately bowed and curtsied and she smiled and returned it, some sense of normal was what these kids deserved, no matter how much she preferred to be more normal, and she was their princess so - for the same of the children - she would act as such.

That is until a little brown haired and blue eyed girl came racing towards her and nearly knocked her down when she hugged her. 

"Princess Leia!" She cheered, giving the woman a toothy grin. 

"Ellie!" Leia smiled and bent down to hug the girl in return.

Ellie seemed so much happier than she had the day they met. She was grinning from ear to ear when she pulled back and looked up at Han.

Ellie waved politely and attempted to speak basic. "Hello?" She frowned, confused, not knowing if what she said was right. She turned to Leia and asked quietly, "Was that right?" In Alderaanian. 

Leia nodded proudly, squeezing Ellie's small hand. 

He knelt down in front of her and smiled, sticking out his hand nervously. "I'm Han Solo, Princess Leia's..?" He looked up to Leia, looking at her to see what he was to her.

"You'd probably understand best if I said he was a consort." She explained in her accented Alderaanian.

All of the kids learned about Alderaanian royals their first year in school, so she quickly understood what she meant and immediately curtsied once again.

"No, no, it's okay, don't do... whatever it is you do for her, for me. I'm just a guy." He panicked.

Ellie nodded, confused as to why he didn't want her to be formal, but wanting to be polite. "Okay."

He smiled. He did like this girl. She was quiet, clearly shy, but she bolted to Leia the first chance she got. And she looked just like Leia too, just she had bright blue eyes. She was adorable.

He was caught up in his thoughts until he was quickly hugged by the small child.

Leia laughed. He heard it and glared at hed but he did hug Ellie in return. She was very sweet and he was beginning to think that he could like the girl.

Ellie eventually pulled back, watching Leia as she caught the attention of someone. She watched as the princess smiled and a man who looked a little older than her, walk over with her friend Arnie.

Leia scooped up Ellie and held her at her hip, smiling. "Luke!"

"Leia! Jeez it's been forever." The man - Luke said. He looked at Ellie and grinned. "This must be Ellisia. My goodness have I heard a lot about you. You look just like my sister."

Ellie beamed at the princess, and in return, had some of the wisps of hair that escaped her hairdo pushed back behind her ear. "Hi."

The group talked and mingled for a few minutes before Princess Leia went up and made a short speech before the school day began. Ellie listened patiently where she sat on Mr. Solo, no, Han's - he had insisted on calling him Han, saying that he wasn't fancy like Princess Leia. She also told her to call her by her first name, but she was her princess and that was rude, wasn't it? She'd have to ask - lap, beside Mr Skywalker and Arnie.

She liked these people, and they seemed to like her. Han seemed incredibly nervous to meet her, she could tell the moment she hugged Princess Leia, but still, as she watched her talk, she smiled whenever Leia would look back at her and she smiled too.

But it was only temporary. She couldn't even form an entire simple sentence in basic. Soon they'd realize that they just couldn't care for a problem like her, and they'd leave her back in the overfull home that she was staying in now, just like what had been happening since she was two.

She knew that people didn't want her, and Leia was a princess - the princess - her brother was a famous Jedi knight and her husband was a Republic general. Why would they want her in their family?

But maybe, just maybe, it would be different this time. Maybe, they'd want her, and they'd love her, and she'd finally have a family again. She missed her mother, of course, but after four years of rejection after her mom died and left her behind, she'd give the world to be loved by someone again.

Hope was an important thing, one of the only things she remembered her mother telling her (she didn't even know how she did remember,) was that hope was a fickle thing, but it was important. 

"Ellie. Ellie?"

She looked up, Han was poking her shoulder and repeating her name. Leia had finished talking and was walking back over to them. "Huh?"

"School starts now, okay? Leia and I are gonna follow you around today, but you still have to pay attention, alright?" He explained.

She knew. She had known for days. The school was preparing them, they were to be on their best behavior, they'd wear their fancy uniforms courtesy of Princess Leia, and the adults would get to know the child they'd be taking to the fair in two week's time. It was all part of the plan to get as many kids as possible adopted.

She hopped down and pressed her skirt, turning to Leia and smiling weakly.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" She asked, bending down to get to Ellie's height.

Ellie shrugged. They had to go to her classroom and she didn't want to burden them with her worries. That was a sure way to get sent back. "Nothing."

Leia went to lift her up again, Ellie confused as to how she did it, but she crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm a big girl. I can walk."

The woman chuckled and stood back up, grabbing Ellie's hand. "Of course, let's go."

The trio made their way through the day, sitting together at lunch, playing at recess (Leia even pushed her on the swings and Han reluctantly played with her in the sandbox), and doing all of her afternoon classes.

Thoughout the day, Ellie kept reminding herself that as much as she loved being around these people, she couldn't get attached, it just couldn't happen. She wouldn't allow it.

"Sunshine, is something on your mind?" Leia asked quietly near the end of the day. They were in their second recess, but it had begun to rain, so the two sat together while Han talked with Luke and Arnie.

Sunshine. Leia called her sunshine. And the day they met, the first thing Leia said to her was 'can I call you Ellie?'

Ellie looked at her, wide eyed and curious. "Why do you call me sunshine?"

Leia gave her a gentle smile. It was relaxing and she wished so much that she could just hug the woman forever. "Well, you are like a wonderful ray of sunshine. That's why."

"Really?" Ellie asked hopefully. 

The woman nodded. "Of course. And look, your eyes are like the sky, and your heart is so bright and sweet." Leia took Ellie's little hands in hers and turned to her completely. "My dear, you are a wonderful gift and I absolutely adore you."

Ellie couldn't do it, she tried to hold back tears and failed. The last time someone had said that to her was... well never. She didn't remember her mother well, she was nice, but she left Ellie alone and scared, every family that had fostered her after that ended up sending her back because she was strange, they said over and over again, _"S_ _he's strange. How can you love a strange child?"_ And they'd send her away.

But not Leia. She told her she was a gift. She called her sweet names, she coloured with her, she explained the math problems to her when she didn't understand and pushed her on the swings even though there was a chance her dress would get dirty. She even said she adored her.

Leia looked confused, yet empathetic. "Oh Ellie, what's wrong?"

The small girl sniffled quietly and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her dress. "Nobody's said that before. Not to me."

Leia frowned and wiped her tears and then pulled her into a loving hug. "Ellie, you are very loved, I promise you. You are the most wonderful little girl I have ever met before, did you know that?" Ellie shook her head, but didn't say anything. She wanted Leia to keep talking, her accent was so soothing. "You remind me a lot of my brother Luke. You're shy, but as soon as you get to know people you're like a completely different person. And oh, when you ran to me this morning, it made me so happy."

Ellie gave her the biggest smile in the world. She had never been happier in her entire life, this day was one of the best she'd had in a long time, maybe ever. She didn't know how to explain it to Leia, to help her understand, but she was happy, very, very happy.

The bell rang, signalling that it was the end of the day and Ellie frowned. She looked up at Leia who was also frowning, but watching Han walk over to them.

"Hey, Ellie, Leia and I have to go home now." He explained simply.

She pouted. She didn't want them to leave. She didn't want them to make her go back to that old house where she'd have to share a bed with Tillie and Amira and Miss Gabby would yell and ignore her. "Why do you have to leave? Can't I go with you?"

Leia sighed and looked at Han, frowning.

Ellie would never understand adults, how they could just talk to each other with their eyes.

"Sunshine, as much as we wish we could take you home with us, we can't. We aren't allowed to. But I promise you, if we could, you'd be with us in a heartbeat." Leia told her.

Ellie gasped. They did want her. They wanted her with them, somehow, she said so herself, if they could take her they would. She could be lying though, it was possible, just like every other family before them, they'd promise her that they'd take her home, and love her and raise her and call her their daughter, but then they'd realize she's someone crazy and send her back.

"Ellie?" Leia asked quietly.

Ellie looked up at her, but then looked back at her hands.

"We'll be back for you, I promise."

And this was hope that Ellie would hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me so sad but I thought it would be a good idea for Ellie to doubt the affection Leia had been showing her, despite how sad it was.
> 
> And when editing this, I decided to give Ellie similar notions about hope as Leia (also why the title for the fic has changed)
> 
> Again, please comment any feedback or constructive criticism!


	5. Episode V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is sad, and she is scared, and she just wants to be loved!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into this, I didn't do research on how adoption truly works (my legal knowledge is based more around family court and politics, sorry) but it's an au so if you can't deal with how I've decided to do it, don't read the fic!  
> Enjoy!

"What the hell was that?" Han asked the moment they got into the safety of their apartment balcony. 

Leia said goodbye to everyone, thanked them, said goodbye to all of the over excited children and her brother, they got into their taxi, the atmosphere tenser than anything she had witnessed in her entire life, and the moment they got back, Han had an outburst. 

Typical. 

"Han, you don't understand! That girl has never had anybody that she remembers tell her that they love her! I sat there, unable to keep myself from hearing her thoughts, she is six, and she has been thrown back into a disgusting house more times than anybody should in their lifetime. She is sad, and she is scared, and she just wants to be loved!"

"Yes, but Leia, you can't go around making promises without talking to me! She's an amazing kid, I get that, I think she's wonderful, I really, truly do, but come on, we cannot do this right now!" 

Leia stared at him for a moment before continuing. "So how long are we going to wait then? Until she's ten and dead because nobody loves her?" She yelled.

Her eyes widened at what she just said, his did too. "I didn't mean- it's just... I don't even know! We have to do something. She has so much doubt that she will never be loved again. All say she was repeating 'you can't get attached, they'll never love you' over and over." 

Han took her hands. "Leia, you are always so rational, I'm supposed to be the irrational person here." He joked. "But seriously, what is going on?" 

She sighed. "After Alderaan, I had nowhere, no home, no family, they were all dead, and so I thought, nobody will ever love me again. But then I found you, and I found Luke, i had the entire alliance with me, and I built a family. But Ellisia is little, she can't do that without help, and if she goes on as long as I did thinking that because she has nowhere to go, it won't end well. She deserves a family who will love her, and I know that we can give her that. Both of us, not just me, but you too."

Han pulled her into a hug, and they just stood there, out on the balcony together, both silently debating what they'd say next. 

"I saw you playing with her in the sandbox." She smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was a little hard, but I helped her some with her basic. Her syntax is problematic, but I know she'll get better with some help." He looked at her suspiciously. "She daydreams a lot. Like, drifts off into space. Is that bad?" 

"By-product of being alone all the time. And the Force. She thinks a lot. She's smart, but I don't think she knows she's force sensitive and treats her unknown powers as a downfall. She thinks she's strange because of it. Probably because people have been telling her that her whole life." She explained sadly. 

Han nodded slowly. "How does this work then? Does she come and live with us straight away? Don't we have to have people come to our house all the time and stuff?" 

Leia laughed. She had done research, of course she had, extensive research about everything. She was serious about this, and was overjoyed to explain it. 

"We can take her, they'll come to our house for visits, to make sure our household is fit. We'll have to go through psychological evaluations, they might question us some, but all in all, as long as you don't burst out at them, we should be fine. Why?" 

He shrugged. "I mean, if you really want to do this... I like the kid, she's nice, reminds me a lot of you and Luke, and I think, I think, she likes me too." 

"Oh, of course she likes you Han!" Leia smiled. "She gave you a hug minutes after she met you. She said she could tell you were worried, but that it was okay, she thinks you're quite interesting. Her words, not mine." 

He gaped at her. The kid liked him? Thought he was interesting? "Did she now? Well... if you want to do this, I'm all in. We have a few guest bedrooms already, we can turn one into a bedroom for her, we'll get her new clothes, some toys, hmmm... what else do kids need?" He asked. 

Leia smiled. He was excited. She was excited, especially because he was excited. Of course there was the cloud now sitting over her head saying that she was now committing the rest of her life to taking care of at least this little girl, as long as they approved them, oh she hoped they would. 

At least Ellie wasn't a Skywalker. She didn't have the idiot, over-protective, attachement issues, craziness that they all seemed to possess. She didn't have Leia's traits, oh, her overwhelming traits that she was knew were a mirror image of Anakin's. Ellie would be alright. Sure, she was force sensitive, but she would be alright. 

And she would love her. Both her and Han would love her, she would be their daughter and they would protect her and keep her safe, and it would all be alright. It would be. She was sure. 

* * *

Which is why the next day, her and Han were walking through the embassy which she ran, filling out an adoption application. It was all too simple really. Too easy.

She sighed, filling in her full name on the form, Leia Amidala Organa Solo. Skywalker wasn't needed there, nobody knew, and she didn't want to acknowledge it. She passed the form to Han and he filled out his very simple name, Han Solo. 

She loved Ellie's name, Ellisia Solana Tanner, it was very cute. 

They continued this back and forth, filling out sections of the application, huffing or sighing, sometimes rolling their eyes, when they came to difficult questions, but in the end, it was filled out, it was filled out and they were sent to a house just a short walk down the street outside of the embassy, and that was where they would go to pick up Ellie. 

"And we're sure about this?" Leia asked hesitantly, immediately laughing at herself. 

"You best be laughing because you just asked the question I've been asking you. There's no backing out of it now sweetheart." 

"I know, I know, it's stupid." 

They continued to walk on silence for a few short minutes before they came up to the house. It was a decent size, alright looking, kids were playing outside as well as in. 

The duo walked up to the door, knocked, and were met with a young girl, no older than thirteen. 

"Hello, I'm Alysha, you are?" 

Leia chuckled. "Leia Organa, I'm here for Ellisia Tanner?" 

Alysha nodded. "Oh yeah, Ellie's princess. Huh, thought she was making it up." She turned away from them and shouted. "Miss Gabby! Ellisia's got people here!" 

A woman, Leia assumed was this Miss Gabby woman, came down the stairs. She seemed... intoxicated?

"Yep, okay, so you're the petty princess Ellisia's been ramblin' about. Got ya papes?" 

Han nodded and handed the woman the documents.

"Everything is there, if we could we'd really just like to-" 

Gabby cut Leia off before she could finish by shoving an unwashed hand into her face. She gaped at the woman. Sure she wasn't a huge fan of being treated like a fragile doll that would break at moment's notice, but her title did come with a sliver of respect that she felt as though she had earned. 

"Ellisia Tanner, get your things and bring your ass down here!" The woman shouted to nowhere in particular. "Sorry. The brat's been in and out of houses so many times. Hah, imagine if this was the last. I doubt it though, Ellisia's a strange one. They've all brought her back for the same reason, she's just too damn strange!" 

While Gabby rambled about Ellie's past, the small girl came barreling down the stairs with a small backpack and a stuffed toy in her arms. She gasped when she saw who it was, and almost started crying. 

"You really came? It is actually you?" 

Leia nodded, smiling at the girl who had now clung to her leg. "Yes sunshine. We're here, it's okay." 

"You've got everything?" Han asked skeptically. 

"Mhm. It is all here." Ellie confirmed quietly, pointing to her bag. "May we go? I want to go." 

Leia nodded, but frowned. Was she really so miserable here? This system was so corrupt. It wasn't fair.

"Of course. Ellie. Let's go." She gave a very diplomatic smile to Gabby, hiding her hatred for the woman. "Thank you so much, I hope we won't have to meet again." 

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Bye now!" She grumbled and slammed the door. 

Now it was just Han, Leia and Ellie, who was now holding onto Leia for dear life, making their way back home. 

* * *

"This is the house. Erm... There's not much to it. Kitchen, living room, dining room, 'fresher' s down that hall over there, Leia's office, we don't go in there, Leia and I's bedroom, and they guest rooms are down that hall. You can pick whichever one you want, whatever makes you most comfortable. There's a 'fresher in all of the rooms too. Leia's gonna take you shopping tomorrow for your room. That's about it." Han rambled, doing a lazy tour of their apartments, gesturing to anything important.

Ellie looked to Leia for a short translation, some things getting lost to her. She 'oh'ed and grinned. "What can I call you now?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want. Maybe just my name for now, same goes for Leia. We'll focus on the whole parent thing later..."

"Okay then. That is good." She looked around for Leia, but figured she was still at the door talking with her social workers. The same ones since she was two. Winnie Umaz and Tayler Ronno. Winnie was nice, she spoke Alderaanian to her, but Tayler was kinda mean. Not too, too bad, but he certainly wasn't always nice.

"Could you please show me the rooms?" She asked quietly.

Han nodded, "Of course. You can look around and see which one you like most."

He picked her up and walked her down the hall to where their guest rooms were. She chose one with a small loft area (Leia's favourite room in the house) and smiled, claiming that she had seen rooms like these before and had always dreamed of having one.

Eventually Leia walked back in, the social workers trailing shortly behind her nervously. "Han, this is Winnie Umaz and Tayler Ronno. They're social workers. They'll be checking in with us every few weeks."

"If we could sit down and talk with you both, that would be great." Winnie said. "And Ellisia, if you'd like, you can join us."

Leia looked to Han and nodded. Ellie joined them and the group went to the sitting room together. Han sitting on a chair, Leia sitting on one of the couches with Ellie, absent-mindedly braiding Ellie's hair, and Winnie and Tayler sitting on another couch.

"Now, what's going to happen is there will be a nine-week period where we go though everything with you all. We will have house checks four times, your first one being today, you second in three weeks time, your third one three weeks after that, and your last one three weeks after that. You will both undergo psychological evaluations to ensure you are both mentally stable, which I don't doubt considering your statuses, as well as Ellisia to make sure she's improving in this setting." Tayler explained. Ellie didn't understand the words, but she knew what was happening since she had been through this so much.

"By the end of the nine-week period, if you are deemed suitable parents for Ellisia, you will be able to sign the formal adoption papers and she will be your daughter, if not, we will extend the the evaluation time by another three weeks, you will undergo another psychological evaluation and hopefully you will be deemed suitable. Until this process ends, you are legally Ellisia's guardians." He finished explaining. "Any questions?"

"Can we put her in a new school if we see fit?" Leia asked.

Winnie nodded. "She can change schools, though as you know well, the academy is Alderaanian, and she is learning her culture, and of course, she is in school with her friends, but whatever suits you. Anything else?"

Han looked at Leia who shook her head. This was all a little confusing, but she'd understand it. She had researched it and he knew that she understood it, and would explain it to her in an easier way later. She was like that. It was a lot of information, but when he looked at her, braiding Ellie's hair and mumbling in a language he barely understood, he could tell it would all be worth it.

"Alright, let's get started on the first house evaluation." Tayler grinned, clapping his hands. "So, this is your apartment?"

Leia nodded. "We have four spare rooms, one of them is now Ellie's, there's a kitchen and bar area, a dining room, this is the sitting room, there is a front hall area, as well as our bedroom and my office. 'Freshers in every bedroom, as well as one extra upstairs and downstairs." She explained.

Plain and simply put, they had a big apartment, too big. It was the penthouse of the building, and she hadn't lived in an apartment like this in years, she hadn't lived in one place in years, and it was a lot, and they didn't need it, but Mon had insisted, and Leia couldn't turn the offer down because Mon was, by some extension, her boss, and she wanted her to have this apartment, so she said sure. Considering the fact that, at least until the six weeks was up (and hopefully forever after that) they had Ellie, it made sense to have a bigger house.

The other two adults stared at her in surprise. 

"Huh." Winnie said simply.

"Well... If you'd like to take us around..?" Tayler suggested.

Han nodded and began taking them around, giving Leia a chance to talk to Ellie alone.

"Thank you." Ellie sighed gratefully in Alderaanian.

Leia nodded. "Of course, Ellie." She sighed. She needed to tell her that she was force sensitive. It was important, then she'd understand that she isn't actually strange.

So she simply made the data pad on the table in front of them float into her hand.

Ellie turned to her in complete awe. "What was that?"

"It's the Force." Leia told her bluntly, hearing Han explain how excited Ellie was about her room upstairs.

"Huh?"

Leia chuckled and took one of the hair ties, gently floating it above her palm. "It's an energy that connects every one of us together, it binds us; the dark, the light, and the balance. Some people are able to manipulate the Force, they're the Jedi, like my brother Luke, others can as well, but don't call themselves Jedi sometimes they're the.." she paused and took a breath, uncomfortable subject. "The Sith, and there are the untrained people like myself... and you." Leia explained. This entire conversation reminded her all too much of her and Luke's conversation on Endor for her liking. At least Ellie wasn't finding out her father was Darth Vader.

"I can too?" Ellie asked curiously before poking the floating hair tie. 

"Yes." Leia confirmed, dropping the elastic into Ellie's hand. "You aren't strange sunshine, you just have powers that you don't understand... I can feel all of your thoughts and emotions," She told her, seeing Ellie gasp and clasp her mouth shut, making Leia give her a wry smile. "It's okay, but Luke offered to train you, at least enough that others won't be able to do that, but you can train as much as you want. If you want to learn to use the Force and lift objects and use a lightsaber, it's a lot of work, but you can. You're allowed to do as much or as little as you want."

Ellie nodded. "I don't want people to know what I think or feel..."

"Not everyone can, just some people, and right now there very few in the galaxy who can."

"Okay."

Han walked back into the living room with Winnie and Tayler and picked up Ellie from her spot in the couch.

"You have a lovely house." Winnie complimented. "And I love your room, Ellisia. It will be nice once it's more personalized."

Ellie beamed. "It has a... what's the word?" She asked turning to Han. 

"A loft."

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, a loft. It is very nice."

Tayler nodded. "Well, that's everything we'll need from you all today. I hope you have a lovely day."

Leia kindly said goodbye and Ellie waved politely, and the trio watched the two leave the house.

Chewie came by that night to say hello before he left for Kashyyk. He had yet to come up with a nickname for Ellie, but he promised Han he'd have one by the time he got back. Ellie loved him too, she said he was like a big teddy bear, and Leia couldn't help but laugh when she said that.

This was good. As long as they made it though the evaluations, they'd be alright. Ellie was happy, she was the main priority, and the second the trials were all over, and the fair had ended, they would all be okay. It would all be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop writing these all at night because then when I edit them at night, I stare at this and wonder what I was thinking for longer than I should.  
> Anyway here's our sweetheart little girl in her new home.


End file.
